


Imagine: Castiel’s reaction the first time he sees you dressed up for a date with him.

by webcricket



Series: Castiel Imagines [28]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket





	Imagine: Castiel’s reaction the first time he sees you dressed up for a date with him.

“Cas, I’m ready.” Rushing into the library, flipping your hair back, you smoothed the ripples in the hem of your dress. You’d tarried in readying for your date with the angel, wanting to look your best, and feared you might have tested even the limits of his enduring patience. Lifting your focus in wonder at the silence, you found the angel rapt in awe, nearly motionless save for the quickening rise and fall of his chest.

Gleaming sapphire eyes drank you in - pupils darkening incrementally as they flowed from your cascading locks and dewy complexion to eddy over the curves of your body accentuated in a perfectly fitted dress, finally spilling down to your exposed ankles perched atop kitten heels. “Y/N, you look, I mean, you’re beautiful.” Voice rumbling softly, tempered by sincerity, he regarded the floor - stoical demeanor gradually becoming submerged in the lustful manner in which his vessel was responding to you.

Cheeks flooding pink, aspect splashed in a coquettish grin, the heat pooled between your thighs at the simple compliment. You’d never been more aroused by a single enthralling gaze, and the way Cas avoided your eyes now and nervously wet his lips told you the feeling was mutual.


End file.
